


Of Blueberry Muffins

by FruitofSorrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Pro volleyball players, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow
Summary: Atsumu wants a dog. Kageyama doesn’t think it's the best idea. So like with the majority of their private matters, Atsumu decides to put it up for a vote. When Hinata enthusiastically agrees they should get one and the two start making plans on their own, they fail to notice Kageyama withdrawing into himself, into his head, which is a dreary and lonely place.Worst of all, when they finally realize something is wrong, they have no clue what the problem is or how to fix it.Enter Osamu, who stops by the apartment and drops off more than just some much-needed advice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	Of Blueberry Muffins

Kageyama clicks the channel-surf button on the remote control, trying to find something interesting to watch on a Thursday night when, for the first time in three weeks, he and his de facto boyfriends finally have the same night off from practice. 

He glares at Atsumu impatiently, wondering when the hell the older man will decide on a damned movie once and for all, but his partner has his eyes glued to the screen, blissfully unaware of the intense stare drilling into the side of his face. He should be used to it, he thinks. Everyone knows that only one brain cell exists between Atsumu, Hinata, and him, but at least when it’s in Kageyama’s possession, he uses it to be a responsible and reasonable adult.

Atsumu may be book smart, and Hinata can be frustratingly intuitive at times, but if you left them on an island to fend for themselves for a month, they wouldn’t make it past the first week.

Kageyama lets out a dramatic, drawn-out sigh. How is it that he, Kageyama Tobio, setter for both the national team and the Schweiden Adlers, a man renowned for his cold but handsome looks, and holder of the hearts of many a woman, ended up having not just one boyfriend, but _two_ of them?

In his defense, he'd originally intended to start a relationship with just Hinata, but when Hinata Shouyo turned out to be a lot more liberal than the laws of Japan even allow, that plan was tossed immediately out the window. As fate would have it, Atsumu and Kageyama confessed their feelings to Hinata around the same time and, unable to choose between either man, Hinata proposed a trial period during which they would engage in a polyamorous relationship. However, what was meant to only be a time of self-discovery and decision-making stretched into weeks and then months, and before they all knew it, the arrangement cemented and the three of them just stuck. In a few weeks, it will be two years and a half since they first got together. 

But as well as the arrangement turned out, it wasn’t at all easy for Kageyama to accept that he’d have to share the love of his life with someone else—another setter at that. He eventually came to terms with the fact that because he’d move heaven and earth to have Shouyo in some capacity, spending the majority of his free time with Atsumu was just a minor inconvenience. Over time, even _that_ stopped feeling like a chore. It could even be said that the two got along rather well. For the most part anyway.

“Wait, go back!”

Kageyama throws the blond man a sidelong glance before going back to a channel showing an older American film. On the screen, a little boy is being reunited with his border collie. It's a saccharine Hollywood moment he thinks he might've seen this as a kid, but he's not completely sure.

“We should get a dog,” Atsumu says, eyes glimmering in the darkened room.

“No way,” Kageyama says quickly; firm. “You can hardly keep the plants you brought home last year alive, never mind an actual breathing animal.”

Atsumu waves him off dismissively. “Responsibilities are meant to be split. Shouyo and I can take the dog for walks in the mornings. You can walk it in the evenings! The other stuff we’ll figure out as we go!”

“You’re talking as though we’ve already agreed to it.”

Atsumu’s lips press together. “Fine, if you want to put it to a vote, we’ll ask Shouyo.”

“Ask me what?” the smaller man says cheerily, bounding into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. He skirts the sofa and plops down in the spot between both men, everyone’s shoulders touching. “I thought we were watching a movie.”

“ _Someone_ still can’t pick between Terminator and Free Willy.”

Atsumu gasps loudly. “Don’t change the subject! We were in the middle of a very important matter.”

“Oh? What about?” Hinata asks, head turning back and forth from Atsumu to Kageyama.

Kageyama’s hand balls into a fist, the skin of his knuckles going taut. “He wants to get a dog but I don’t think—”

“A dog?” Hinata exclaims, eyes rounding. “I’ve always wanted a dog! We could call it Kotaro. Bokuto-san would love that!”

“Really?” Atsumu scrunches his nose. “Dogs deserve better, cooler names, don’t you think?”

“Okay then, what about _Ninja?_ ”

“Now we’re talking!”

Kageyama blinks, unsure what to do with the information his eyeballs are absorbing. As cute as Hinata looks all boyishly excited, he can’t help but feel like someone has spiked a volleyball into his gut. Big decisions such as adding new members to the family are supposed to be made _as a family_ after an extended period of discussion and preparation. He hadn’t even gotten a complete sentence out before his boyfriends started throwing out darned name ideas like yen at a strip club.

“Let’s be realistic,” he says, trying to get back their attention. “We’re hardly ever home, and dogs need company too.”

“Our team loves dogs,” Hinata assures him. “The other guys bring their dogs over all the time. Just not inside the gym.”

Atsumu nods vigorously. 

“It’s not that simple—”

“Do you think we should get a big dog?”

“Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy. Small is better!”

Atsumu pauses to consider that and gazes at Hinata lovingly. “Yes. I do have to say it is.”

That’s it. Kageyama stands, knocking into the bowl of popcorn in Hinata’s lap and sending buttery morsels flying through the air and onto the wooden floor.

"Hey, watch it!" the ginger says, eyes zoning in on the agitated setter like laser-beams finding their mark. 

There's a bite in Kageyama's palm as his fingers curl inward. "I'm not in the mood for a movie after all," he says and starts stalking angrily towards the bedroom.

Hinata and Atsumu watch him go with creased brows and gaping mouths. When the door shuts behind their irritable boyfriend, they exchange wary looks.

“What’s with him?”

Hinata shrugs. "He's upset."

“Was it something I said?” Atsumu wonders aloud, tapping his bottom lip with an index finger.

#

It’s been four days. Four days of Kageyama waking up before anyone else only to disappear until late in the evening.

Before all hell broke loose, Hinata had grown used to being the first to rise and then going on morning jogs with Atsumu while Kageyama got his extra hour of sleep in because his practices start a little later. He’d grown accustomed to having breakfast ready on the table for all of them—because he’s the only one with cooking skills worth a damn—so that he now has to prepare only two portions is throwing him in for a loop.

His eyes drag to the front door and he spots the empty place where Kageyama’s shoes should be. Since movie night the week before, he and Kageyama have been exchanging maybe a total of twenty words daily. _Will you be late? Yeah. Have fun at practice! Thanks. Want to order takeout? Sure._ It's started to wear him thin.

Hinata breathes out slowly. It’s frustrating, yeah, but it’s not like much has really changed; Kageyama has never been particularly loquacious, and yet he misses him and their dumb banter. 

“Hey, I just popped our jerseys into the dryer,” Atsumu says, trodding drowsily into the living room. “They should be ready before we have to leave.”

Hinata snaps to attention and nods, trying to distract himself from thoughts about his absent boyfriend. “Yeah, okay.” He goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge to survey its contents. “We have leftover miso soup; do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Shouyo pulls the container out and grabs a pot from the cupboard above the rice cooker, which has been going for about five minutes. He puts it on the stove and pours the soup in. After starting the burner, he steps back with crossed arms and watches idly as the metal rods come aglow. 

Arms slide around his waist, and Hinata is pulled back into a firm chest. 

“You okay?”

Hinata lets out a muddled sound between denial and hesitant affirmation. “I’m just thinking about Tobio.”

Atsumu leans over his shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Me too,” he mumbles against his skin.

Hinata drops his arms and turns in Atsumu’s embrace. He looks up at his boyfriend. “I keep thinking we should talk to him but I don’t want to make things more tense. What if all he needs is some time?”

Atsumu pulls back and considers him with a soft gaze. 

“He’ll come to us on his own, right?” Hinata says, hopeful, though the words are meant to assuage his fears more than anything else.

“He’s always been a bit of a loner. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to approach us.”

“Or perhaps he’s been waiting for us to apologize all this time.”

Atsumu bites his lip, having no further insight.

Hinata grabs his orange hair. “Arg! Why is this so difficult?”

Atsumu sighs and bends his knees to level his eyes with Hinata's. "Let's think about it some more and talk after practice. We'll come up with something. Together."

Hinata nods, a frown still on his lips. “Okay.”

#

Osamu lets himself in with the spare key Hinata had to give him in secret because Atsumu doesn’t like it when he drops by unannounced.The apartment is mostly dark except for the one light in the kitchenette. He closes the door quietly, takes off his shoes and pads across the apartment where Hinata and Atsumu are leaning over the small kitchen island, talking in agitated whispers.

“Why are you two in the dark?” he says, and he sees his brother and the short ginger jump with fright.

“What the hell?” Atsumu wheezes. “How did you get in?”

Osamu holds up the key for a moment, the silver finish glinting in the light, before tucking it into his back pocket. 

Atsumu shoots Hinata an accusatory look before turning back to the intruder.

“Is everything alright? You sounded worried. Where is Tobio-kun?”

The two men exchange a look. 

“Well, you see…” Hinata supplies uselessly. 

“He’s been giving us the cold shoulder and we have no idea how to fix it,” Atsumu explains. “We’re waiting for him to get back from practice.”

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “Okay. What’s the plan?”

Hinata coughs suspiciously into his fist.

“We haven’t gotten that far.”

Osamu rolls his eyes and goes back into the living room to flick on the lights. "First of all," he says, plopping down in front of the kotatsu, "you have to set the right mood. What'll he think coming home to a dark apartment? That's warning sign number one. You have to make him feel like nothing is out of the ordinary, that way you can ease him into spilling his feelings."

“Wooahhhh,” Hinata says, awed. “You’re really good at this kind of thing, huh?” 

Osamu shrugs. "It's common sense. You two are just really dumb.”

A wooden spatula comes flying at his head and Osamu dodges it. When he looks in the direction from whence it came, he sees Atsumu staring back at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Before I can give you more advice, I need some information. What was the last thing you were all doing before he started to ignore you?”

Hinata cups his chin, turning serious. “We were about to watch a movie, I think.”

“That’s right!” Atsumu claps his hands together. “We couldn’t decide on one so we waited for Shouyo to come back with the popcorn.”

“Okay. What else?”

Atsumu presses his lips together. 

“I walked into the living room and Tsumu and Tobio were talking about possibly getting a dog.”

Osamu turns to his brother. “Did you have another argument?”

“Who do you take me for?” Atsumu says with fiery eyes. “I only mentioned that I wanted a dog and Tobio didn’t think we should get one. I asked Shouyo what he thought and he was all for it.”

Osamu nods, the picture becoming clear. “So you two idiots got carried away and decided to get a dog all on your own. Is that right?”

Hinata looks at Atsumu nervously. “But we voted on it?”

Osamu reaches for the fruit basket in the middle of the table and takes an apple. He cleans the red skin on the front of his shirt and brings it to his lips. "Did he agree to put it up for a vote?" 

“N-not in so many words,” Atsumu says, voice wavering.

"Uh-huh."

Hinata steps forward and sits across from Osamu. He grabs an orange and turns it in both hands, nervous. “You’re saying he’s angry because he lost the majority vote?”

Osamu takes a forceful bite of the apple and chews slowly, eyes burning with impatience. He swallows. "You two are so clueless it hurts my brain."

“Okay, so we’re dumb,” Atsumu says, dropping down next to Hinata. “We’re so stupid we can’t pick up on our boyfriend’s mood shifts. That’s why you need to stop beating around the bush and help us! Tell us what’s wrong with Tobio.”

A vein pops on Osamu’s temple as he gets the sudden urge to put his twin into a headlock, but he musters every ounce of strength in his body to keep from jumping across the kotatsu. “To be clear,” he says, jabbing his index finger in Atsumu’s direction, “I’m going to help you for poor Tobio-kun’s sake, not yours. And it won’t be for free. By the end of next week, I better find tickets to the Tokyo Food Festival in my mailbox. Are we clear?”

Atsumu looks like he’s about to turn him down when Hinata gets up on his knees and prostrates himself over the kotatsu. 

“Please,” he says, voice muffled against the hard surface. “We’ll do anything.”

Osamu regards him carefully. Had it been Atsumu getting down to beg, he might've messed with him a little longer, but he actually really likes Hinata so he gives in too easily, and besides, those Tokyo Food Festival tickets are a nice incentive.

“Good. Here’s what you need to do.”

#

Kageyama comes home half-past eight and toes his shoes off at the door before tucking his sports bag in the hallway closet. The living room lights are on but he hears voices in the dimly lit kitchen, and his chest feels light when he realizes he can quickly sneak past his boyfriends and head into their room before they even notice him. 

Truthfully, he’s not overjoyed at the prospect. At first, he was angry, but he got over it quickly; it’s just that he's been giving them the cold shoulder for too long that he doesn’t know how to break the ice. And to be honest, he feels awkward and a little ashamed of how he’s handled his emotions even though a part of him understands it was his right to be vindictive. He wonders if Hinata and Atsumu have realized that too.

Kageyama makes it halfway through the living room when Hinata pops his head out of the kitchen and calls his name.

“You’re home!” his boyfriend says, a sunny smile on his face. 

Kageyama freezes and turns around, his movements tense and robotic.

“Osamu came by earlier and dropped off some blueberry muffins. The tea is on. Want to join us?”

Behind Hinata, Atsumu smiles encouragingly. 

Kageyama swallows, eyes flittering between both men, and he scrutinizes them, looking for any misplaced emotion or well-meaning intent. When nothing activates the sirens in his head, he acquiesces and follows the two men into the kitchen. This is, after all, his chance to get things back to normal—to restore the natural balance that exists in their apartment and their lives.

"I left you the one with the most blueberries," Atsumu says politely like he's dealing with one of his fangirls and not his partner. On the other side of the counter, Hinata pushes the pastry box toward Kageyama and watches him eagerly.

Kageyama has to admit the muffins do look good, but he pushes the temptation away. If he didn't know better, he'd say the scene resembled a police interrogation—at least the part when the cops butter the suspect up so that he’s more willing to give out information. 

"On second thought," he says, already backpedaling out the kitchen. "I think I'll just go to bed."

“Not so fast!” Atsumu says, quickly grabbing onto one of his biceps. “We have something we need to tell you.”

Kageyama’s heart stutters in his chest and his palms become sweaty. This is what he’d been hoping to avoid. He didn’t want to sit through a confrontation. To have to tell his boyfriends the reason he’s been distant for days. For as long as he can remember, Kageyama has suffered from some type of separation anxiety, but he always assumed it was circumstantial—that his fear of being apart from others only manifested on the court. He found some solace in that. Never did he think it’d seep into his relationships too. 

What if Hinata and Atsumu were going to break up with him—tell him that he’s too high maintenance or a nuisance? He doesn’t know what he’d do. 

His nails bite into the palm of his hand, his regret eating away at him. He should’ve spoken with them from the beginning. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts, voice scratchy and thin. “I didn’t mean to shut myself off, I just thought I should work through my feelings on my own. I—”

“Hey,” Hinata says softly, walking around the counter to stand in front of him. Atsumu moves aside and releases Kageyama’s arm. “We’re the ones who need to apologize. It took us so long to realize something was wrong. We should have been paying more attention.”

Atsumu nods. "We noticed you acting differently the morning after but didn't give it much thought until later. It's come to our understanding that we might've made you feel left out."

Hinata reaches for both of Kageyama’s hands. “What we wanted to say was,” he says, eyes peering up at him, “that you are important to us, and that your opinion matters. We aren’t perfect so we’ll probably make the same mistake again, but we’ll try our hardest to not make any big decisions without your input from here on out.”

Kageyama feels a lump in his throat, and try as he may swallow, it's lodged itself firmly in place.

“We love you,” Hinata says.

Atsumu steps behind Kageyama and winds his arms around his waist. “And we’re going to make it up to you.”

Words don’t come quickly enough so Kageyama only nods, his sight blurred from the tears gathering in his eyes. He feels light as though the boulder of emotions weighing on his chest grew wings and took flight. For the first time in days, he can finally breathe, and when he does, it’s a choking, messy sound like that of his soul crumbling to pieces. 

But it's alright because he knows now that his boyfriends will be there to put him back together. Like they always have.

“Baby,” Atsumu croons into his ear. “It’s alright now. Don’t cry.”

Kageyama wipes impatiently at his eyes and tries to collect himself. When he can finally see past his dew-dropped lashes, he notices that Hinata’s expression has become a mirror of his own: eyes wet and his nose red. 

"Hey," Atsumu says, nervous. "Let's not turn this into a crying fest. We're supposed to stay strong for Tobio."

Hinata chuckles through his tears. “You’re right.” He sniffles. “We still haven’t had our muffins yet.”

“C-can we just go to bed?” Kageyama says softly. He’s tired and he thinks a good, deep slumber is exactly what he needs after the long day he’s had. Besides, he doubts he’d be able to shovel anything down in his state. His muscles have gone completely slack.

“I’ll be the big spoon!” Atsumu says. 

“I get reverse spoon!” says Hinata, and the two men start to pull Kageyama towards the bedroom. There’s only a small tug of resistance when Kageyama doesn’t follow suit but the force is enough that Hinata and Atsumu stop dead in their tracks as though they’ve been yanked back. They turn around and exchange a guarded look.

“Uh, if that’s alright with you,” Atsumu says. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Maybe it's that he's in a vulnerable emotional state, or perhaps Kageyama does find the blunder a little endearing, but whatever the case, he lets out a chuckle like the sound of bells to his boyfriend's ears, and he grabs onto Hinata and Atsumu tighter, pulling them both toward the bedroom

"I'll allow it this once," he says, knowing well that it won't be the last time he lets his boyfriends make amends to him with blueberry muffins and cuddles. Not as long as he’s got a say.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a twitter account(@FruitofSorrow) for anyone interested in semi-live updates for future Haikyuu fics. If you have fic requests to send my way, that would be the place to do it. Message me or tweet at me. Whichever you prefer.  
> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡


End file.
